


Maria's Beauty Shoppe

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Fandom High (RPG), Roswell (TV)
Genre: Fandom High, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Maria supposed she could blame what happened that night on the fact that she had been watching cheesy science fiction movies on her laptop and certainly not because she had been missing Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maria's Beauty Shoppe

In hindsight, Maria supposed she could blame what happened that night on the fact that she had been watching cheesy science fiction movies on her laptop and certainly not because she had been missing Michael. She had not been thinking about Michael. Why should she be thinking about him when he didn’t even have the decency to return any of her calls or messages?

The last thing she needed to see when she returned from the library was that some little green creature was rummaging around in her desk.

“Hey. Hey!”

He had her desk drawer open and was busy pulling out scarves and incenses and shaking up little vials of her essential oils. (Her mom had sent her off with an entire set of oils and homeopathy blends for her tea and such.)

She left her dorm room door standing open as she rushed across the room trying to stop him from pulling things out and dropping them.

“You’re going to break something! What do you want, maybe I can help. Careful with that, it’s fragile!”

She was talking to a little green man pawing through things in her room. The irony of this was not lost on Maria.

When she reached past him he opened his mouth like he was going to bite his arm, she poked him in the nose. “Don’t you _dare_ ,” she warned him. “If you bite me then I will put you in a blender and you will never get all of the secrets of how to make all of the tiny green girls want to be all over you.”

Somewhere, she was sure that Isabel was laughing at her. The idea that she was going to help anyone or anything with dating when the one guy she wanted couldn’t be bothered to…

No. She was not going to think about Michael Guerin. Not now.

At the word _blender_ the little green creature had paused and pulled back to look at her with both injured dignity and interest. He seemed to be studying her for a second and then pulled out one of her scarves and wrapped it around his ears and posed for her.

Maria grinned at him, but shook her head. “Not quite what it’s supposed to look like, but we can work with it.”

An hour later, Maria had two more little green men in her room. They each had a shirt of hers worn like a robe and their little feet were soaking in bowls that had a mixture of essential oils and water. While they were soaking, she was showing them how to wear scarves to get the most interesting and intriguing looks.

Liz was _never_ going to believe any of this. She was going to have to get photos to send her and the rest of the group.

Maybe this boarding school wasn’t going to be so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In the RPG Fandom High, there are green gremlins. If they bite you, you will hallucinate and think you're something or someone else. This would be why Maria threatened to put her visitor into a blender.


End file.
